


【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】第一次

by YourMajestyFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 本命血精灵OC，艾利奥（游侠→死亡骑士）x艾克赛尔（游侠→血骑士→圣骑士），我永远爱他们。重逢之后的某个夜晚，他们终于合二为一。





	【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】第一次

 “艾利奥？”艾克赛尔推开旅店房门，却发现什么人都没有，只是艾利奥平时穿着的黑色铠甲还挂在衣物架上。他走近几步关上房门，忽然听到水声从拐角处的浴室中传了出来。艾克赛尔脑海中有个声音告诉他应该马上转身走掉，但他却鬼使神差般蹑手蹑脚地走了过去。

艾克赛尔惊呆了——浴室的门竟然毫无遮掩地大敞着——这是他第一次见到他一丝不挂的样子。他愣了一下，马上想要逃走，原本背对着他的艾利奥却偏偏这时候扭过头来，直接撞上艾克赛尔惊慌失措的眼神。 

艾克赛尔定在原地不知道要做何表情，只觉得双颊腾地火热起来。他等待着艾利奥开口赶他出去，然而他看到他侧过身子，斜盯着艾克赛尔的眼睛扬起头，水滴沿着他的下巴滑过喉结，落到坚实的胸肌之间。他不紧不慢地撩起湿漉漉的霜蓝色长发，露出脖颈与后背的肌肉线条，继续慢吞吞地清洗身体。

艾克赛尔着了魔一样，完全无法将视线从艾利奥的身体上移开。他比他想象中要强壮一些，有着常年训练出的结实肌肉，和征战时落下的一身或深或浅的伤疤。他的目光停在他腹部，那里有一道触目惊心的缝合痕迹。艾克赛尔的心猛地紧缩起来，他永远不会忘记，当年正是这道伤口将艾利奥从他的面前夺走，也将他自己的世界抹去了颜色。

感谢圣光，好在这一切都过去了。如今艾利奥就“活生生”地站在自己面前，仿佛知道艾克赛尔在想什么一样，用纤长苍白的手指拂过腹部的疤痕，一路缓缓向下，停留在下体附近。艾克赛尔的脸红得更厉害了，并且火热的不光是脸颊，更有一股热流冲向自己的小腹。他看着艾利奥故意扭转身子，完完全全地将自己展示给他看，并用轻佻的眼神看着他，嘴边挂着若有若无的微笑。 

艾克赛尔这时才注意到浴室中腾起了雾气。艾利奥已经不会再感到寒冷了，没有必要使用热水，然而他特意让氤氲的水汽充满浴室。艾克赛尔盯着笼罩在朦胧热气中的诱惑肉体，口中一阵干燥，热腾腾的空气更让他觉得燥热难忍。

水声忽然停止，艾利奥随意将一条浴巾搭在腰间，湿漉漉地走向艾克赛尔，一把将他搂入怀中吻了上去。艾克赛尔今天并没有穿铠甲，他清晰地感觉到艾利奥混身散发的热气透过轻薄的亚麻衣物扑在他的皮肤上，加上火热的深吻几乎要把他点燃。艾利奥的吻总是如此强烈霸道，他箍住他的头，舌尖在他的口腔中翻滚搅动，每次都让艾克赛尔几乎无法呼吸。并且艾利奥忽然有意无意地用身体摩擦他的下体，他想要躲闪却被死死抱着，动弹不得。

“艾克，你硬了。”艾利奥仍然揽着艾克赛尔的腰，贴上他通红的耳根，呼出的冷气让他的汗毛都竖了起来，“你看了那么久，也该让我看看了吧？”

艾克赛尔窘迫得说不出话来，呼吸急促而紊乱。当艾利奥缓缓替他脱下衣物时他并没有阻止，同为成年精灵的他知道这样意味着什么，尽管不愿意承认，但他心底确实有着与对方一样的期待，热切地随着艾利奥褪下自己衬裤的动作而在下身燃烧起来。

艾利奥眼中的蓝色火焰似乎更加明亮了，他像刚刚艾克赛尔盯着自己一样，灼热的视线在圣骑士毫无遮拦的躯体上扫来扫去。艾克赛尔有着同样匀称的肌肉线条，却比他要消瘦一些，他想这大概是魔瘾的关系。他的视线也同样被一道伤疤吸引，与艾克赛尔浑身光滑细腻的皮肤相比，它是那么突兀地印在他的左肩之上。

艾利奥有些出神地望着这道伤疤，这是他给他留下的，是他曾经伤害过他的证明。他记得那时仍被巫妖王的意志占据的自己毫不犹豫地一刀砍下，符文剑劈开艾克赛尔的皮肉，几乎要将他肩上的骨头削下来。他记得他跪倒下来时的绝望眼神，这让如今他的心猛地疼痛起来——那是比接受死亡还要痛苦百倍的眼神。

艾利奥抚上艾克赛尔的伤疤，小心翼翼地描绘起它的形状，感受着圣骑士的身体在自己冰凉指尖下的轻微颤抖。他忽然低下头轻轻舔舐起来，舌尖滑过疤痕，滑过细嫩的颈部，一路游移到艾克赛尔敏感无比的耳后。羞耻与情欲令艾克赛尔面色通红，他感到艾利奥的硬物隔着浴巾抵在他的大腿根部。死亡骑士带着特有的寒冷气息啃咬挑逗着他的耳垂与耳廓，同样冰冷的手指缓缓抚过他汗毛直立的脊柱，酥痒让他禁不住溢出轻声呻吟。

“别、别这样…”艾克赛尔轻轻推搡起艾利奥的身体，却被他忽然推到床边。在又一个令他呼吸紊乱的深吻过后，艾利奥将他压倒在床上，用几乎沙哑的声音对他耳语，“艾克赛尔·炎翼，我爱你，我想要你。”

艾克赛尔的心砰砰狂跳，他别过头去小声说道，“今晚我来是想叫你跟我们一起吃个晚饭，塞凡提斯他还在家里等着…唔…”艾利奥忽然握住艾克赛尔胀得厉害的下体，依然在他耳边压低声音说道，“都硬成这样了，还不承认你也想做？”

“但是，塞凡提斯（艾克赛尔的弟弟）他…啊！”胸口处突如其来的刺痛打断了艾克赛尔的话，艾利奥埋头含住他的乳尖，狠狠咬了一口，“跟我上床的时候，不许提到别的男人。”

艾克赛尔低头看向艾利奥带着一丝邪笑的英俊脸庞，忽然倒吸一口凉气。圣光啊，这就是我深爱的男人。他霸道，冲动，蛮不讲理，却又对自己百般体贴。他的爱在他死去的冰冷身体中炽热地燃烧着，几乎要将怀中的他烫伤。而他自己又何尝不是如此？仅仅是回想到失去他的那个瞬间，灵魂深处的疼痛就如同将他撕裂一般。

艾克赛尔痴痴地盯着艾利奥的眼睛，接着猛地扯掉他腰上仅仅用来遮羞的浴巾，反身将他压在身下，模糊的话语从两人疯狂激烈的吻中溢了出来，“我也爱你，艾利奥·默夜…”

艾克赛尔同样挑逗起艾利奥的乳尖，手掌在死亡骑士压抑的呻吟声中覆上他坚硬的下体，开始有节奏地上下套弄。他的金色长发沿着肩头披散下来，扫在艾利奥的胸口，引得他一阵瘙痒。艾克赛尔不假思索地伸手探向艾利奥的臀缝，却忽然被抓住手臂拉到艾利奥眼前，对上他写满欲望的双眸，“我刚刚是说，我想要你。”

说着艾利奥突然再次将还没反应过来的艾克赛尔压在身下，不由分说地分开他的双腿，俯身将他的阴茎送进自己口中。艾利奥的动作熟练极了，仿佛刻意为此练习过一般，快速地吞吐前端撸动茎体。果然，艾克赛尔很快便扬起头闭上双眼，沉浸在下身汹涌而至的快感之中。

于是他趁机将手指伸向身下精灵的紧致股瓣之间，借由刚刚艾克赛尔下体溢出的浊液作为润滑，缓缓推进了他的体内。艾克赛尔的身体猛地紧绷起来，后穴进入异物的不适感让他皱紧了眉头，但他很快便尝试着放松肌肉——如同他以往对他的其他性爱对象说过的那样。 

事实上，对于性事来说，艾克赛尔和艾利奥各自都足以算得上经验丰富。一方面省去了许多麻烦，另一方面有趣的是，他们都没有做过被压的那一个。所以艾克赛尔尽管全力配合着艾利奥开拓他后穴的动作，心里却仍然觉得有些奇怪。

艾利奥的手指已经增加到了三根，艾克赛尔的呻吟声似乎更加高昂，尽管胀痛感越来越强烈，却也有种奇怪的瘙痒变得愈加清晰。艾利奥也低声喘息着，似乎忍耐得十分辛苦。在他的眼中，艾克赛尔跟随着他手下的动作而起伏呻吟的样子几乎要让他发疯。他的手指加快搅动着他的后穴，突然看到艾克赛尔尖叫一声并抖动起来，挺立的阴茎贴在布满汗水的小腹上，水汽朦胧的翠绿色双眼半睁着，向艾利奥投来满是疑惑又充满渴望的目光。艾利奥只觉得自己再也无法忍受——该死，艾克赛尔实在是太性感了。他抽出手指，几乎紧接着便将自己胀得难受的阴茎捅了进去。

突如其来的身体被撕裂般的疼痛瞬间将艾克赛尔从刚刚的奇异快感之中拽了回来，他大叫着，甚至下意识地想要召唤圣光的治愈之力。疼，太疼了，艾克赛尔完整的话都说不出，只能喘息着拽住艾利奥钳住自己腰部的手臂，“好疼，艾利奥，等等…”

艾利奥闷哼一声，艾克赛尔滚烫紧致的甬道死死夹着他，猛烈的快感瞬间从下体窜上他的脊柱。尽管他知道这作为艾克赛尔的第一次会很辛苦，但他管不了那么多了，只能屈服于自己的欲望，开始快速抽插起来。

“不！！艾利奥，别动，求你了…”剧烈的疼痛让艾克赛尔崩溃地大喊起来，眼泪顺着眼角被挤了出来，“停下，等一等，求你了艾利奥，停下，呜…”

艾利奥几乎是用尽所有的意志力才让自己停了下来。他看着艾克赛尔痛苦地拧在一起的眉毛一阵心疼，安抚似的吻了吻他被冷汗浸湿的额头，又套弄起他因剧痛而软下去的下体。终于，当他看到艾克赛尔的表情缓和了下来，手中的阴茎也再次胀大时，他俯身紧紧抱住他，继续开始猛烈地抽插，并在他耳边轻声说道，“艾克，现在，你完全是我的了。” 

这句话像是点燃了什么一样，一种心理上的满足感让艾克赛尔感到一阵狂喜，猛烈的热流冲向自己的下半身。是的，现在他们的肉体与灵魂都紧紧结合在一起，艾利奥那奇特的冰冷性器就在自己的体内冲撞着，撕扯着他的神经，而他则毫无保留地用自己的身体接受了他。艾克赛尔后穴中的疼痛也已经不再难以忍受，那种奇特的瘙痒感又回来了，并随着艾利奥的大力撞击一下比一下更加清晰也更加难耐。

“哈啊…艾利奥…”艾克赛尔开始忘情地呻吟起来，双腿大开着抬起臀部配合艾利奥的深入。艾利奥也在他的体内时深时浅地变换着角度，寻找着之前用手指碰到过的那个地方。几乎就在他快要放弃寻找的时候，艾克赛尔在艾利奥猛地挺腰时突然痉挛般地高抬起腰部，尖声叫喊起来。艾利奥不知不觉地扬起嘴角，将所有的力道都汇聚在这一点上开始大力戳刺。

从未体会过的强烈刺激迅速将艾克赛尔淹没，他沉沦于汹涌的快感中不停大声呻吟着，反复念着艾利奥的名字。他伸手想要去抚慰自己胀得几乎发疼的阴茎，却忽然被艾利奥拉起双手固定在了头顶。他肠道深处的腺体仍然被反复撞击着，这种绝顶的快感几乎就要到达顶峰，他高昂起头，兴奋的泪水涌了出来，“噢圣光啊，我要…”

艾利奥看着因自己的撞击而沉迷于肉欲中的艾克赛尔，强烈的视觉刺激与满足感连同下体被紧紧包裹着的快感，让他疯狂地冲刺起来，“艾克赛尔…艾克…我爱你…我爱你…” 

“我爱你，艾利奥，我也爱你，啊…”艾克赛尔的大脑在狂轰滥炸的快感中闪过一片空白，他的身体突然剧烈抖动，乳白色的黏液喷射而出，落在他自己大汗淋漓的胸腹上。几乎是同时，艾利奥也大声呻吟起来，将自己冰冷的精液全部射进了艾克赛尔滚烫的身体之中。

艾克赛尔抱着艾利奥不断喘息着，而艾利奥在休息片刻之后撑起身子，再一次深情吻上艾克赛尔的双唇。他们的目光交汇在一起，两双不同颜色的眼中都闪烁着同样的幸福与满足。艾利奥难得地露出充满善意的微笑，温柔地抚过艾克赛尔仍然绯红的脸颊。他缓缓抽出自己仍在他体内的下体，带出些许夹杂着血丝的浑浊黏液。 

而艾克赛尔在高潮的余韵过去之后总算能够进行清晰的思考——圣光在上，塞凡提斯还在家里等着他们回去吃晚饭。艾克赛尔试图挪了挪身体，腰部和大腿根部都传来一阵阵疲惫的抽痛。他忽然觉得哭笑不得，现在这个状况，别说是晚饭，第二天的早饭他都不一定能够有精力享用。他艰难地侧过身子，对上爱人深情凝视自己的视线——噢，管它呢，就让自己难得放纵一次吧。

艾克赛尔扬起嘴角，将自己的身体送进艾利奥冰凉结实的怀中。对他们来说，夜晚还很长。

——————

艾克赛尔已经记不清昨晚他们做过多少次了。到最后时他自己仿佛已经失去了意识，记忆模糊不已，只有肉体的快感仍然十分清晰。他睁开眼看到艾利奥安静地看着他，苍白手指无意地卷着他的金色发丝，一阵温暖又从心底涌了出来。他揽过艾利奥的腰轻轻吻了上去，“早上好，艾利奥。”

“早上好，”艾利奥看着笑容满面的艾克赛尔，只想把他狠狠揉进自己的身体里，“怎么，还没满足吗？”

“去你大爷的，”艾克赛尔笑着甩了个白眼给他，却忽然愣了一下，呆呆地用指尖滑过艾利奥棱角分明的脸，“感谢圣光，将你带回我身边。”

艾利奥也同样愣住了，泪水几乎在一瞬间充满了他的眼眶。他不敢想象对于艾克赛尔来讲，到底是经历了多么刻骨铭心的痛苦，才会让他这般从灵魂深处感激自己的存在。他装作若无其事地拼命眨眨眼睛，接着一把将他拥入自己的怀里死死抱住，却哽咽得说不出一句话来。

艾克赛尔伸出手环抱着他，轻轻拍着他的后背，“嘘…好了…已经没事了…”

艾利奥将头埋进艾克赛尔的颈窝，哭得像个伤心的孩子。


End file.
